


Let It Snow

by SHSL_Simp12345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gay Togami Byakuya, I've only ever played the game I'm sorry if there are differences from the anime, M/M, Makoto's just trying to give Togami his darn present, Mistletoe, Naegami, One Shot, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Simp12345/pseuds/SHSL_Simp12345
Summary: The weather outside is frightful, but the gay tension in the Togami mansion is so delightful.With mistletoe and presents aplenty, I don't mean the Christmas tree when I say there will be plenty of pining this holiday season.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura (Vague), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Let It Snow

For someone who loathed anything cheerful, Byakuya Togami sure did seem to have a soft spot for Christmas. But perhaps it was less of a soft spot and more taking advantage of being able to plan yet another party on top of the handful he has each year. Just another day to flex his immense net worth, which everyone somehow ate up.

Togami didn't even bother handing out invitations, to be honest. For someone as prestigious as he was, it was like a chain reaction. Two, perhaps three people would be notified. Then they'd tell their friends. Their friends would tell their friends, and somewhere along the line, there'd be a post about it on whichever social media platform, and all of a sudden, he'd have most of the school at his door. Which wasn't a huge deal, he supposed. He had the space to occupy a large number of people, and if it wasn't enough, his backyard was basically just as big, with a swimming pool and hot tub that were unfortunately not able to be used right now. You know. Due to the snow. And winter weather in general. Nevertheless, there were countless other things in his, quite frankly, mansion of a house.

Makoto was the first to be informed about the party via a text message. Byakuya, always clear and to the point, messaged him:

'I am hosting a Christmas party this Friday. You will be attending, naturally, seeing as I somewhat tolerate you. It starts at 6:30 PM. Be there. And please, for the love of God, wear something nice. It's a Togami party.

-Signed, Byakuya Togami'

Byakuya just sat there for a moment, patiently waiting for a reply. Because even though he demanded Makoto attend, there was a part of him that worried the boy would decline. Say he was busy or maybe give some other sort of excuse. 

For someone who threw a lot of parties, Byakuya didn't really seem to like parties all that much. He mostly just stood to the side and let those who weren't worthy of being in his presence bask and swoon, too mesmerized and frightened to come up to him and talk. Makoto gave him some company every time, the only one who didn't hate his guts, worship the ground he stepped on, or panic at the mere thought of even making eye contact with him. His intentions were selfless. All he wanted in return for the company was friendship, or really just basic human decency. And that was something that Byakuya, surprisingly, didn't find difficult to provide.

So maybe it was safer to say Byakuya did like parties, he just didn't like the ones Makoto wasn't attending.

Byakuya shifted his attention back to his phone as he noticed the familiar three dots appear on his screen out of the corner of his eye. One, two, three seconds passed… and then.

'Sounds like fun!! I'd love to come!!! :DD See you then, Byakuya!! I don't really have a tux or anything but I'll do my best! See ya Friday! :))'

Damnit. As if instinctively, a small smile tugged at Byakuya's lips. Of course he knew Makoto's tone was naturally cheery. Especially over text. But some weak, sappy part of Byakuya Togami's brain convinced him his friend was actually quite excited to come. That the exclamation points and childish, immature, adorable emoticons were an attempt to convey he was looking forward to the party. Looking forward to seeing him.

He had to snap out of it. Out of this… lovesick daze he found himself in any time that dreaded Ultimate Lucky Student so much as slightly acknowledged him. Nothing good came out of indulging in such feelings.

So he pocketed his phone and tried to forget about Makoto Naegi. He was not successful.

For the rest of the week, Byakuya managed to deal with having to listen to worthless nobodies being invited to his party. (Everyone here was just an awful whisperer) He even managed to keep his composure when Makoto occasionally spoke to him, which actually made him more pleasant to be around, sort of. Byakuya's go-to response to any overwhelming emotions he couldn't understand was anger or his usual inflated ego, so when he had it under control, he held some decent conversations without insulting his stupid crush… mostly.

And so, the days passed and passed until… It was finally time for the Christmas party. At 5:30 PM, an hour before the party was supposed to start, Byakuya was just finishing putting out drinks and food. Countless Christmas themed meals and snacks made by his personal chef, gingerbread houses made by an actual architect, some decades old wine, (because, though he was underaged, he was rich, and could get away with anything) it could all be found in the dining room. And he would make sure it all stayed in the dining room. If they wished to dance, the ballroom wasn't far away. If they wanted to eat, the dining room was always open. He was not about to let any lowly peasants get crumbs everywhere.

Then, at 6:30 PM on the dot, the doorbell rang. Now, Byakuya had known Makoto long enough to know he was very punctual, and liked to get places the second he was asked to be. So Byakuya took no time walking over to the door and opening it to greet the boy he sort of kind of considered a possible friend.

"Hello, M-" Byakuya had to cut himself off. Because right there alongside Makoto were the power couple themselves, Hina and Sakura. So he just sort of dragged out the syllable for a second, and, quick to compose himself, made a slick recovery. "Mm-my first guests." Nailed it. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Food is over in the dining hall. Keep it there. If I find that any one of you brought any food anywhere but the room you found it, I will personally throw you out, and take great satisfaction in doing so."

Makoto gave a nervous laugh as he stepped into the house, Hina and Sakura scowling as they followed suit. Neither half of the couple had ever really taken a liking to Byakuya, lord knows they only came here because Makoto was attending. 

"Merry Christmas, Togami," he said, shining his usual friendly, sweet smile that made Byakuya sick to his stomach. And by sick, he meant it made his stomach flip and feel like it was infested with butterflies.

Keeping that thought to himself, Byakuya gave a small nod in response, then made his way to the dining room, just to check on the dishes prepared for the umpteenth time. He's always been a perfectionist, and for good reason, too. He had a reputation to uphold. Anything out of place, any speck of dust, anything even slightly off, it was an invitation for criticism. And quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to be critiqued by someone beneath him.

He heard hesitant footsteps approaching him from behind, and before the stranger even had a chance to get the first word in…

"What do you want?"

The footsteps stopped. Byakuya turned around to face Makoto Naegi, now frozen in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued now, wondering what on earth the boy was coming to him for.

"Naegi," he greeted him curtly.

Makoto audibly gulped. Not a good look for him. "Um- Togami. Hi." His shaking hands went to his messenger bag he'd brought with him, fiddling with it a little.

Now Byakuya was really interested. What on earth was Makoto so nervous about? He knew the boy to be generally jumpy, maybe a little awkward occasionally, but this seemed like genuine anxiety. He was almost nervous to see what got the boy acting this way.

Makoto reached inside the bag, but seemed to chicken out halfway through, trying to make it seem natural. Which it did not. "Uh, how are you? It's been a while since we've hung out outside of school."

Odd. "It has," Byakuya agreed, reaching over to adjust the position of a fork on the table. "I'm doing fine."

Small talk was not one of Byakuya's strong suits. Well, if he actually put effort in, he was sure he could be insanely charming while even talking about the weather, but he saw it as useless. If Makoto had something to say, he could say it. Beating around the bush wouldn't solve anything.

Makoto seemed to realize this. "Right…" He cleared his throat and finally went through with grabbing whatever was in his bag, and was he blushing? The blood rushing to Makoto's face was so obvious, it was almost endearing. "Um, I ma-"

Makoto, unfortunately, was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Byakuya noticed him cringing and immediately took his hand out of the bag, looking… upset. Which was odd for the usually positive boy.

But Byakuya didn't have time for that now. He'd ask Makoto about the mystery object in the bag after answering the door. "Later," was all he said before leaving Makoto, and making his way to the front door, to open it to…

"Hiiiiii, Master!!" The infamous serial killer/classmate of Byakuya's, Genocider, greeted him with a sing-songy voice and a feral grin.

Oh great. Just his luck.

Alongside her was Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Mondo Owada. All of them but Kirigiri had on those ridiculously tacky, horrid Christmas sweaters that made Byakuya want to claw his eyes out. Seeing the ultimate detective without one gave him a newfound respect for her. Even if it was only a slight bit.

"No." Byakuya immediately shut the door on all of them, not in the mood to deal with Toko's insufferable, homicidal alter.

Hina gasped in horror as if Byakuya had just shut the door on a starving, homeless lady, but Byakuya, unbothered, went to walk away. And then…

Ding dong!

Byakuya froze in his tracks and let out a frustrated groan. Then, just as he was about to keep going about his life…

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong-

Grimacing, he dealt with the doorbell ringing for not even five seconds longer before he got fed up, throwing the door open. "Goddamnit, fine!"

Stepping out of the way, he let the guests in. Genocider cheerfully led Hagakure through the hallway, the two of them whispering to each other like children up to no good. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he stared at them for just a moment before giving a curious glance to Kirigiri. She just stared blankly back at him, making it obvious she wasn't about to give up any information.

"Fine. Be like that," Byakuya grumbled, heading off to do some investigating himself, since the ultimate detective was of no help whatsoever.

On his way to follow the two, he bumped into Makoto, who was just leaving the dining room. The poor boy nearly fell over, already very uncoordinated without the added accidental, yet aggressive push.

"B-Byaku- um, Togami." Makoto composed himself and went to reach into his bag.

As much as Byakuya was curious… "Naegi, I apologize, but I have a… quite frankly, unexpected criminal duo to catch in the act. So kindly leave me be for the time being."

He saw Makoto's face fall at those words, but that was a problem for his future self. So, with as little remorse as he could muster, he followed Hiro and Genocider to see what on earth the two were doing. 

It wasn't hard to find the duo, seeing as, while they were doing whatever immature thing they were doing, they were giggling way too loudly. Finding the two was, for a lack of better words, a piece of cake.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, unamused.

Hagakure and Genocider froze like deer in headlights, mid-task, which seemed to be… hanging something up. And upon further examination, Byakuya realized…

"Is that mistletoe?!" He asked incredulously, honestly… not expecting that.

Genocider gave a sickly sweet grin. "'Tis the season!" She chirped, then walked over to him with some mistletoe in hand. "And what's better than nestling up next to your master on a cold winter day and heating each other up~?" She held the mistletoe up and leaned in for a kiss, to which Byakuya quickly backed away, irritated to no end.

"Get that out of my house. All of it! I will not have my party ruined by you two hooligans," he ordered, crossing his arms.

Hagakure pouted. "Told you he wouldn't like it. He's like… Scrooge's reincarnation or something. 

"Oh, ye of little faith," Genocider mused, her grin not fading a bit, before addressing Byakuya. "I'll get you under the mistletoe today, mark my words. And I won't stop until you make me your mistle-hoe."

"Just get this disgusting trash out of here before I make you both leave," Byakuya grumbled, ignoring Genocider's antics as he turned swiftly to leave. He was sure the two weren't going to listen to him, but he'd already given out the warning. Besides, there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Like Makoto. He'd gotten so caught up with other things that he was neglecting the person he cared about the most out of everyone here. He wanted to make sure he could give him his undivided attention. So he made his way back to the dining room, and… He wasn't there.

"Damnit." Just his luck. The second he can actually talk to Makoto for more than a minute, he's nowhere to be seen. 

His next guess was that he got tired of waiting and joined his friends in the ballroom to dance. So he immediately went to check if he was correct.

The music playing wasn't his usual taste. Usually, Byakuya enjoyed listening to classical music, each instrument working in harmony to mimic certain emotions that mere writers trained years to convey correctly through their art. But, unfortunately, Chihiro was prone to submitting to peer pressure, and before long, he was hacking into his speakers, playing those horrid pop songs everyone seemed to love so much, so he never bothered anymore. 

His attempts to locate his friend were unsuccessful, so, as much as it pained him to, Byakuya approached Hina, asking, "Have you seen Naegi anywhere?"

Hina seemed surprised at first, that Byakuya was willingly talking to her. "I'm pretty sure he went into the backyard to cool down," she said, clearly keeping her guard up. "Why?"

"That's none of your concern," Byakuya shot back, and before she could get another word in, he made his way out to his backyard, where, lo and behold, Makoto was just walking back in, making the two nearly bump into each other for the second time that night.

"Togami," he said, startled. "I was just gonna start looking for you."

"I as well," Byakuya responded, trying to control his racing heart. They were standing so they were both on opposite ends of the doorway that divided the inside of the house and the outside of the house. 

There was a pause before Byakuya finally spoke up. "You had something you wanted to show me?"

At those words, Makoto turned bright pink. "Oh- Yeah, I did, um…" So he reached into his bag, and finally, finally pulled out… a piece of paper. Then handed it to Byakuya. "Merry Christmas."

Byakuya, confused at first, looked down at the paper, and… It was him. Well, a portrait of him, to be exact. Makoto had drawn him a portrait. And it was messy and terrible and, to be completely honest, he'd seen better work from a fifth grader, but… he loved it. Because it was a gift from Makoto Naegi, the idiot boy that somehow managed to worm his way into his heart. And it wasn't a material gift either. It came from the goodness of Makoto's heart, as did everything the pure boy did.

He took in each messy line, and the sloppy colouring job, and his horrendous handwriting that he could just barely make out to say 'Byakuya Togami' and he couldn't help but smile just a bit. His heart warmed at the sight, at being able to see himself through Makoto's eyes. Being able to see what this wonderful boy saw when he looked at him. It may have been awful, artistic value-wise… but Byakuya knew he'd treasure it until his dying breath.

"Do you like it?" Makoto asked nervously, tugging at his hoodie strings. "I'm not exactly a huge artist, or even a mediocre artist, really. But I figured, 'Hey, Togami has all this cool, expensive stuff, why not…' I dunno, 'try to be original?' Or… something. But you've got all these paintings on your wall and they probably cost millions of dollars, so this might just be worthless to you, I- Why are you crying?"

It was true. Byakuya didn't even realize it until Makoto pointed it out, but a couple tears dripped onto the page, and damn it, he was crying over a gift. He had to pull himself together, he was better than this.

So, wiping the tears away fast, Byakuya attempted to compose himself. "I- thank you, Makoto. For the gift." 

It was rare of him to actually use the boy's first name in public. It seemed like such an intimate action for the two of them, something that shouldn't carry the risk of them being intruded on, or worse, eavesdropped on. Attempting to stop the tears from continuing, he looked up, and…

Oh. Shit.

Right above him and Makoto was some mistletoe. This was no doubt the work of Genocider and Hagakure. He cursed himself for not doing more to stop them.

"It's really no problem. Y'know, anything for y-" Makoto cut himself off as he followed Byakuya's gaze, and saw what was above them. "Oh. Um…"

Okay, look. Byakuya was never good at expressing his emotions with words alone? But actions? He was great with those. So, he glanced back down at Makoto, his face burning.

"I suppose it's only right for me to repay you for the gift," he said, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Makoto, clearly not getting the point, looked back at him. "Oh, no, really, you don't have to get me anything, I-"

Byakuya cut him off by grabbing his face with both hands gently, slightly irritated. "Makoto. We are under a mistletoe. I am offering to repay you. Must I spell everything out for you?"

Now Makoto was a blushing mess. "Oh. Oh, like- ohhh. Um. On second thought, I'd… um, love it if you repaid me… Byakuya."

Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle gently at the boy's reaction. So, he took in a slow, shaky breath, then leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them.

They lingered there for a while, enjoying the warmth they provided one another. Byakuya's hands slipped down to Makoto's waist, while Makoto rested his hands against Byakuya's neck, and when they pulled away, their breaths came out in puffs of heavy breaths that fogged up Byakuya's glasses a bit due to the cold, though he hardly cared. He just smiled, pulling the luckster closer as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Makoto."

(( First work posted on this website! It's a little old, but I'm proud of it! I hope for anyone who sees this that you enjoyed it, and look forward for more content in the future, specifically for Danganronpa. If you've made it this far, I'm really grateful, and I hope you have a wonderful day!! (I hope you have a wonderful day even if you haven't made it this far but it wouldn't make sense to say since you can't see it oops-) ))


End file.
